New Love
by Amaya Koboyashi
Summary: kagome is a new student at demon high. She was happy to know that there was a class for only humans but her luck wasn't with her that day. she was forced to go in to the class of demons. Where she meets Kouga a nice wolf who isfriends with her right away


New Love

Kagome and Inuyasha...will they be together?

**Prologue: **Kagome Higurashi , your average 15 year old but with one problem. Her life was perfectly fine until the day her mother inherited their family shrine, the Higurashi Shrine. Now she must attend a new school. A school full of demons, sure there are humans but mostly demons. On this particular day, she is on her way to her first day at the high school.

**Chapter 1: New Meeting**

Kagome: she is walking down the street for her first day at her new demon high school_ I'm so nervous. Why did mom have to inherit the shrine? I like it and all but, I didn't want to change schools _ sighs_ well, I hope I can make some new friends while I'm here. Well, I better make a good impression today._ she turns around a corner and stands at the entrance of her new school _ looks like this is it. Alright Kagome...get a hold of your self, nothing is going to happen. Here I go_ she walks up the stairs to her new school and walks in through the front doors to see, no one Where is every one? she looks down at her writs watch Oh no, I'm late! she starts to walk quite fast to find the principals office . As she quickly turned a corner, she felt someone bash right into her and knock her down I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention she looks up at who knocked her down when she saw them. She saw a boy with long silver hair with dog ears on the top of his head

The boy: he holds his hand out for Kagome to help her up. She takes his hand and he helps her up and then lets go of her hand I don't have time for this, next time watch where you're going he then runs of to his class

Kagome: sorry... she watches the strange demon run off looks like he's late too. she bends over and picks up her belongs and starts to search for the principals office yet again, but a little slower not wanting to run into anyone again, especially a demon_ his dog ears were so cute. I love them. I'm not sure about him though. He was acting all snobby to me but, he did help me up. No matter, I probably won't even see him again _ she continues to look at each door until she finds the office Finally, I found it she walks up to the secretary

Secretary: Yes, how can I help you?

Kagome: I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm here to see Mr. Naraku. I'm a new student and...

Secretary: yes, you're late

Kagome: I know, I'm really sorry. I was having a hard time finding the office.

Secretary: gives her a stern look let's not let it happen again Ms. Higurashi she walks over to a dark drown door with a name plate that reads: Principal, Mr. Naraku and knocks on the door

Kagome: yes, it won't

the door slowly opens to reveal a man with black hair and deep purple eyes

Secretary: Mr. Naraku, the new student has arrived.

Mr. Naraku: he looks up to see Kagome standing behind the Secretary Ah, Ms. Higurashi, you decided to show.

Kagome: it's not like that. I'm sorry I'm late, it will...

Mr. Naraku: I was only kidding he opens the door more please, come in. he looks at the Secretary That will be all Kagura.

Kagura: Yes. she backs away and goes back to her desk and starts to type on the computer that was in front of her

Mr. Naraku: Ms. Higurashi...

Kagome: yes...I'm coming she walks towards Mr. Naraku and walks into his office and takes a seat that was in front of the desk

Mr. Naraku: closes the door and walks back to his seat Ms. Higurashi, I'm sorry to tell you that the class we were trying to get you into was full. I'm a afraid to say that you'll have to be in the class with most of the demons.

Kagome: with the demons?

Mr. Naraku: yes, there are two classes. One for the humans, mostly girls who are afraid to be near the demons. The demon class if full of demons, but there are some humans in there.

Kagome: I'm sure I'll be okay. I'm not afraid to be in that class.

Mr. naraku: well then, that works out perfectly he looks at his computer screen and types a few things and then hits the print button I just printed out your schedule for you. he stands up and walks to his printer and picks up the piece of paper and hands it to Kagome I'll be taking you to your first class.

Kagome: thank you she takes the paper and stands up

Mr. Naraku: he walks over to the door and opens it waiting for Kagome to walk out of it.

Kagome: she pushes in her chair and heads out the door and waits for him in the hall as he closes his door

Mr. Naraku: walks out into the hall and Kagome follows him until the reach the room number 309. he stops out side the door and knocks on it and turns to Kagome by the way Ms. Higurashi, this class is all boys just then the door opens and Mr. Naraku starts to talk to the teacher

Kagome: _ my whole class is guys, not to mention demons. I'm going to be the only girl there, man this really sucks_ she sighs as she waits for the two people to stop talking

Mr. Naraku: he turns to Kagome Ms. Higurashi , this is your new teacher Lady Kaede.

Kagome: she turns her attention to the teacher standing in front of Mr. Naraku Hello_ she is so old, how can she be the teacher. Man, this means she must be really strict. _

Lady Kaede: Hello Kagome she turns to Mr. Naraku I can take it from here.

Mr. Naraku: Right he turns to Kagome Now Kagome, if you have any problems, you can visit me at the office, alright?

Kagome: okay.

Mr. Naraku: good he then walks back to his office

Lady Kaede: Alright Kagome, I'm going to introduce you to the class. Please remain here until I say your name.

Kagome: yes _ no, I don't want to be introduced. Now people are really going to notice me, well actually they would have any way _ sigh

Lady Kaede: she walks into the class room and stands right at the front and looks at her students CLASS!

the entire class looks up at the old teacher listening intently

Kagome: she peers into the class room man, she must be strict.

Lady Kaede: Now class, we have a new student joining us today. You better be nice to her and not...

the entire class starts to talk after they hear the word "her"

Kagome: all she could hear was "yes, finally a girl...I hope she's good looking"

Lady Kaede: QUIET! she looks at the class as they shut there mouths Like I was saying, being nice to her and treat her with respect. Class this is Kagome Higurashi...

the entire class stares at the door waiting for the new girl to walk in

Kagome: _ looks like I have to go in now. Please don't let it be bad at all_ she takes a deep breathe in and walks in and looks at the entire class. to her surprise, they didn't look to mean. As she scanned the room she walked over to Lady Kaede. _ wow, they're not that scary looking. one's a wolf, one has no hair except two small strands, he's funny looking. There's also a human. he looks kinda cute. _ she continues to look at the class until something catches her eyes _ it's that boy. the one I ran into earlier _ she was interrupted when Lady Kaede said her name again

Lady Kaede: This is Kagome Higurashi. she turns to Kagome Ms. Higurashi , would you introduce your self?

Kagome: You just did. the entire class giggles a bit at this comment _ hey, I mad them laugh, it might be so bad _

Lady Kaede: Very funny Ms. Higurashi. Now please tells us about your self.

Kagome: she rolls her eyes as the class giggles at that too Well lets see, my name is Kagome Higurashi, which you already know. I just moved here, which you already know too. My likes... not really going to say and my dislikes... I have many and yeah, that's about it. the class starts to laugh this time _ wow, I guess I'm really funny . _ she looks at Lady Kaede

Lady Kaede: Well, thanks for the enlightment Kagome. she scans the classroom for an empty desk. She sees many but she chose to put Kagome... Kagome, you shall be sitting beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: he stands up What? Why me? the entire class at him like he was nuts

Kagome: _ I guess when "I" ran into him this morning made him really mad. _ she watches him yell when one kid in front of him says to him

Kid: are you nuts, you get the hot girl to sit beside you, you should be so happy about . I'm totally jealous.

Kagome: sweat drop appears at the back of her head

Lady Kaede: Inuyasha, that is enough, she is sitting there she deal with it! she turns to Kagome you may take your seat.

Kagome: alright she looks at where she is supposed to sit and sees Inuyasha sits down. she quickly walks down the rows and sits in her seat.

Lady Kaede: Alright. Now back to Math. the square root of 255 now multiply it by 20...

Kagome: she ignores what Lady Kaede is talking about_ so, his name is Inuyasha..._

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

As the long day drags on we join Kagome once again in class waiting for the last 20 minutes to pass by so she can go home. Yet again, she is not paying attention to Lady Kaede's lesson.

Kagome:_ English is so boring. Like why do I have to learn it if I already speak it? I tell yea a waste of time... _ she looks up at the board and starts to take down a note that the teacher just put up _ Urg, why do we have to learn about poems. Seriously, they're so boring. The Haiku poems and Ars Poetica. They really bore me. Well, at least it's not too hard to do._ she continues to take notes and then takes a look at the clock_ only 5 more minutes left and this note is taking for ever._ sighs, she writes the rest of the note when the bell rings and every one other than her jumps up and runs out the door with their books in hand _finally_ she packs up all her books and stands up when Lady Kaede calls for her

Lady Kaede: Kagome, may I speak with you for a moment?

Kagome: Sure she leaves her books at her desk and walks up the isle and stands in front of the teachers desk

Lady Kaede: Kagome, since you are new to the school, you have not done any of the work that has been assigned to my class. If you would like, I can give you little bit of extra homework for some nights so you can catch up—

Kagome: If it's okay with you. Could I have it all right now? I'm sure I can get caught up by Friday. That gives me 5 days including today.

Lady Kaede: Are you sure, there is a lot of things you need to do. Plus on top of that you'll have this weeks homework too.

Kagome: yes I'm sure

Lady Kaede: alright then she goes into her desk and pulls out a huge binder. She flips through the pages and pulls out about 100 sheets of paper and hands it to Kagome. This should be all of it

Kagome: _ she has got to be kidding me_ Alright.

Lady Kaede: Oh, and one more thing she goes through her desk trying to find something else

Kagome: _ what is it now. I don't want any more of it_

Lady Kaede: ah, here it is she pulls out a text book that is the size of a dictionary and places it Kagome's arms. As she does this Kagome bends down a bit.

Kagome:_ man, this book is so heavy_ Thanks, I'll get started on all of this when I get home. she turns around and as she does this in the corner of her eye she sees a boy standing in the door way peaking in._ hey its that wolf boy I saw earlier_ she ignores that she even saw him and went straight to her desk. She places all her binders in her bag and then the papers that Lady Kaede gave her _ my bag is like practically full, there's no room for this huge text book. Looks like I'll be carrying it instead_ she closes her bag and puts it on he back and picks up the text book and walks up the isle and heads to the door and turns the corner when she sees the wolf boy again

Wolf Boy: Hey. your Kagome right?

Kagome: yes... _ okay, why is he talking to me? _

Wolf Boy: Nice to meet yeah, I'm Kouga, Leader of the demon wolf tribe._ she's bound to fall for me_

Kagome: Nice to meet you too Kouga. I'm sorry but I have to get going now, as you probably heard, I have a lot of homework.

Kouga: _ crap she saw me?_ yes I did. You should have not taken it. That work is going to kill you.

Kagome: I'm sure I can handle it she switches hand positions on her text book

Kouga: _ ha, she can't even carry that little text book_ Like you can handle your text book there. A little too heavy for you? he grabs the book from her I'll carry this for you and walk you home too, alright?

Kagome: _ is he serious? he wants to walk me home?_ alright, if you want to.

Kouga: of course... now which way do you live?

Kagome: to the north I think...

Kouga: alright lets head north then they walks through the school and walks outside and head towards Kagome's house You know, you're really funny. Not many people in our class would even dare to fool around in Lady Kaede's class.

Kagome: really? she's like that? I hope I didn't make a bad impression on her...

Kouga: don't worry about her. The good thing is that you made an awesome impression on us. So if I was to ask you what you like would you tell me?

Kagome: that depends...

Kouga: on what?

Kagome: the mood I'm in or whether or not I really want to talk about my self

Kouga: alright...

Kagome: ah, look, my house finally

Kouga: _damn, already. this sucks I wanted to talk to her more_

Kagome: they stop walking once they reach the steps to the Higurashi Shrine thank you very much for walking me home. I never imagined being walked home on my very first day

Kouga: it's no problem. I can walk you home everyday if you would like..._ please say yes_

Kagome: _ he wants to walk me home...EVERYDAY! _sure, that sounds fun smiles

Kouga:_ yes, she said yes!_ great he hands her the text book which he was holding well I better be off now. I'll see you at school tomorrow Kagome! he turns away and runs in the direction of his house

Kagome: bye Kouga! sighs and turns around and starts to walk up all the stairs when she turns around and sees a familiar boy walking down the street _ hey that's Inuyasha. I know, I should go and apologize to him right now _ she drops her bag and text book and leaves them on the steps and runs down to Inuyasha

Inuyasha: _ today was so stupid. I have this girl sitting beside me. She smells so good, but it's not like someone like her would even talk to a half breed. I can almost smell her scent right now...wait I can_ he turns his head to the side and sees Kagome running towards him_ what is she doing?_

Kagome: Hey Inuyasha. she runs right up to him and stops in front of him and catches her breathe

Inuyasha: What do you want?

Kagome: _ he is still holding a grudge against me_ I just wanted to say sorry

Inuyasha: for what?

Kagome: For earlier, when I bumped into you. I'm really sorry

Inuyasha: Feh, what ever...

Kagome: so your not made at me?

Inuyasha: _made at her, why would I be made?_ No, why would I be?

Kagome: you just seem to be a little moody around me...

Inuyasha: I'm like that to every one...cause everyone is like that too me...always picking on the half-breed.

Kagome: _ half-breed, so he isn't a full demon...he's half human?_ I wasn't, at least I didn't think I was.

Inuyasha:_ did I say that out loud? Great now she won't talk to me knowing that I'm a half-demon _No you didn't but, I didn't want you to have the chance too.

Kagome: she looks at her wrist and checks the time_ great I'm late! _Well, I won't at all. I like you Inuyasha and just so you know, it doesn't bother me one bit that you're a half-demon smiles Well I have to go, see you at school tomorrow Inuyasha she turns around and runs up the steps picking up her things as she passes them

Inuyasha: She likes me, even though I'm a half-demon... he watches her runs up the stairs until she is out of sight and then continues on his way home

Kagome: she walks into her house I'm home. Mom, Grandpa, Souta!

Kagome's Mom: Kagome, hunny your home! How was school?

Kagome: It was lots of fun. I made two new friends I think...but I'll tel you about that later, I have tons of homework to do

Kagome's Mom: alright

Kagome: she heads up to her room and sits at he desk and starts to do her homework _ today was a good day..._

**Chapter 3: Friendship or no friendship, that is the question**

A few hour pass as Kagome is sitting in her room at her desk still at her homework. She finishes off one last question and puts her books away and lets out a deep sigh.

Kagome: I'm finally done Math. All I have left now I homework from today and about...one...two...three...ga about 5 more subject to get caught up on. she grabs her homework that was just assigned to her and puts it on her desk and starts to review her note. I seriously don't want to do a Haiku poems. Alright, first I have to much sure it's tree lines lone and the first line has 5 syllables, then 7 and then 5 once again. I can do this, I know I can. she starts to read over her instructions _ first I have to write one on...what, what a stupid topic...weather. Well alright_ Here I go she starts to write random words on the paper. She sits there writing it over and over again trying to find the one that sounds the best. Every five minutes she crumbles up the paper and throws it in the trash. She continues to do this until she finally writes the one that she likes best Finally. I like it. _ I think I should read it over one last time._

_Storms_

_Heavy rain falling_

_Lightning strikes the bleak dark sky_

_Thundering loudly_

_I think it sounds good._ Well that's all I'm doing tonight she stands up and walks over to her bed and sits down on it and looks at her clock wow! It's 11 already? Look like I'm going to bed sigh. she stands up and walks over to her light switch and turns the light off and jumps into bed and closes her eyes and falls asleep

As Kagome sleeps through the night she sleeps peacefully knowing that Inuyasha still isn't made at her.

Kagome:_ Inuyasha, a half-demon. What's so bad about that? I mean, I like him... she hears a beeping noise beep beep beep, that in the world is that? _ she opens her eyes to hear her alarm clocking beeping. she sits up and turns off her alarm clock and sits there for a minute what a strange dream she stands up and gets her self ready for school. As she walks down the stairs her mom cuts her off

Kagome: Hi mom.

Kagome's mom: Hi honey. Are you alright, you didn't eat dinner last night. Did something happen at school?

Kagome: _dinner, I forgot all about dinner _ I'm sorry I was so tied up in homework. School was fine yesterday, but I have to go now mom, I don't want to be late _ ...again_ she starts to walk past her mom when she blocked her again

Kagome Mom's: well at least bring this... she grabs a homemade lunch that she made and gives it to Kagome...so you won't faint.

Kagome: thanks mom she hugs her mom and runs out the door and starts to head down the steps _ mom worries to much_ she runs down the rest of the steps and turns the corner when she notices someone standing right in front of her I'm sorry... she looks at the person and notices that it is Inuyasha Inuyasha, what are you doing around here? do you live close to hear or something?

Inuyasha: ...feh.

Kagome: _ what's his problem? I didn't even bump into him this time_ Well I'm going to school now, I'll see you there. she starts to walks past him when he says something and she stops

Inuyasha: this way is faster. Follow me. he starts to walks in a different direction

Kagome: okay_ why is he showing me. No...did he come her today to walk with me to school?_ she runs up to Inuyasha and stands beside him silently

Inuyasha: _ this is so stupid. I should have never come here. I knew this was a bad idea. She's uncomfortable, I just know it_

Kagome: _ I should say something so he doesn't think I'm totally rude, but what? _ Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: _ she saying something_ yes?

Kagome: thanks for showing me the faster way today. I hope it wasn't rouble for you.

Inuyasha: feh, what ever.

Kagome: Can I ask you something?

Inuyasha: what?

Kagome: were you upset when I said that I liked you?

Inuyasha: he stop in his tracts wh...whaa...what?

Kagome: _ he is so blushing I'm sure of it _it was just you looked a bit confused when I left yesterday and...

Inuyasha: he starts to walk again no...I'm just used to people trying to kill me cause I'm a hanyou.

Kagome: well that's not right. I mean, it shouldn't matter that your hanyou or youkai, well at least in my opinion. it goes quiet again when all of a sudden Inuyasha runs a head of her and runs into the school _ I guess he didn't want to be seen with me _ sigh she walks into the school and heads down to her class when Kouga runs up to her and grabs her hand

Kouga: holds onto Kagome's hand Why Kagome, you look so beautiful today.

Kagome:_ what is he doing. people are staring at us_ ha...ha...ha she pulls her hands out of his grasp and stares at him we should get to class before we're late she right pass him and walks right to her seat and sits down

Kouga: _ did she just...oh well _ he walks into the class and sits at his seat and just as he does Lady Kaede walks in and turns and faces the class

Lady Kaede: Class... the entire class stares at her waiting for what she has to say Today we have two new students.

Kouga: sniffs the air

Ginta: turns around and looks at Kouga Kouga, what is it?

Kouga: I smell a wolf and a fox...and they're both girls...

Lady Kaede: CLASS! QUIET DOWN! the entire class looks at Lady Kaede wanting her to be finished to she the two girls I would like you to meet...

**Chapter 4: Are They Rivals Or Friends ?**

Kagome:_ I wonder who they are. If they're girls, then I won't be the only girl here any more. Yay! _ along with the other students, she looks at the door

Lady Kaede: ...Amaya and Yori.

the entire class looks at the door waiting for the two to walk in

Amaya: _ alright, I guess I have to going now._ she looks at Yori behind her and takes a step into the class room with Yori right behind her. She walks to the front of the class and stands beside Lady Kaede facing the class _ would you looks at them. They are staring right at us. I wonder what's their problem? _

Yori: _Okay, they are freaking me out. What so special about us? _

Amaya: she scans the class room and looks at every human, demon and a half demon_ So they have a half demon here and it's looks like the one we are hunting down. This might be a good thing. _

Yori: _ now I see, besides that pathetic human girl, we are the only other girls in this class _

Lady Kaede: Now class, this is Amaya and Yori. she turns to them and stares straight at them You two, introduce yourself's.

Amaya:_ I don't like this teacher already_

Yori: alright she says in a cheery voice. she looks at the class and takes a deep breathe in Well I'm Yori and I'm a fox demon. A while back my family and I were attacked by enemy fox tribes. Our tribe fought as hard as they could but only my family and I survived. Unfortunately, a few months ago my family died and now I'm the only one left so I moved in with Amaya. Her and I live alone close to here.

Ginta: did you hear that...they live alone together.

whispering overcomes the quietness of the class room until Lady Kaede shuts them up

Lady Kaede: ENOUGH! she turns to Yori Thank you Yori for that well horrible life story. she now turns and looks at Amaya Amaya, now you.

Amaya: she rolls her eyes and looks out at the class eyeing the half-demon The name's Amaya. Just so you know...yes it's true, Yori and I do live together alone. I'm the leader of the Crimson Wolf pack.

Kouga: wait...you say the Crimson wolf pack?

Amaya: yes...what of it?

Kouga: wasn't that entire pack annulated?

Amaya: yes, I Amaya is the sole survivor of my clan.

Kouga: you mean you survived that brutal slaughter?

Ginta: her turns and looks at Kouga brutal slaughter?

the rest over the class looks at Kouga

Kouga: You didn't hear of it?

Kagome:_ a brutal slaughter, how horrible..._

Kouga: I don't know the whole thing about it, even what I know could be inaccurate...

Amaya: No one knows what really happened. No one knew that any one survived. the entire class looks at Amaya waiting to hear if she would tell them about what happened

Lady Kaede: she looks down at her desk and reads a piece of paper Class, I have to go to the office for the rest of class. You can leave if you want or stay here and listen to Amaya's story since you all look so interested. _ well except for Inuyasha_ she walks out of the class room and heads down the hall

the entire class gives a sigh and stares at Amaya and Yori

Amaya:... so I take it you want to hear about it?

Entire Class except Inuyasha: YES!

Amaya: alright then she walks over the Lady Kaede's desk and sits on top of it facing the class as Yori walks down the rows to an empty seat and sits there like a student Well, it's like this. A long time ago Yori, myself and a friend of ours were playing together. We were having so much until Yori's parents came running to her. She was warned that her tribe was under attack and with that they left with her. After that my parents came too. They took me home and told me about the war. After about a few months there were only a few survivors, including me. One day I was badly injured and they took me back so they could help my wounds. I was away from the battlefield for a week. When I was finally able to return, I walked on the battlefield to see every one slaughtered and only a few remaining on side. Rage overtook me and I killed them all. I was the last one standing.

Yori: Wow Amaya, you were never that detailed before.

Amaya: I know but I had to get it out. Any ways, later I was able to let myself leave and went on a search to find my old friends until I was finally able to find Yori. Her and I are still looking for our other friend.

Yori: stands up and walks up beside Amaya yeah, and we meet when she was walking through a forest and I started to fight her. Her and I fought until we realized who each other was.

Amaya: yes I remember that.

Kagome: So you guys got into a fight...who won?

Yori: No one did.

Amaya: We realized who each other was before either of us won.

Kouga: Who is the stronger one out of you two?

Amaya and Yori: Me they both look at each other

Yori: you mean me

Amaya: no I'm the better fight and the stronger one.

Yori: In your dreams

Amaya: No in your dreams and still in your dreams, I always beat you.

Yori: You wanna go? she faces Amaya with her fists up

Amaya: glad too she stands up and walk over to the window and opens it

The Entire class: watches the two

Yori: Running away...I knew it.

Amaya: no... I'm going outside so we have more room. You just wish I would run away she jumps out of the window and lands on the ground below

Kagome: is she nuts...this is the fourth floor

Yori: yeah sure she runs over to the window and jumps out as well and lands on the ground

Entire Class: they all run to the windows and jumps out to the ground.

Kouga: walks over to Kagome Kagome get on...you can't jump from this high.

Kagome: thanks Kouga she gets on Kouga backs

Kouga: hang on he jumps out the window and lands on the ground and joins the group watching the two "Friends" start to fight.


End file.
